The Scent of Flowers
by F. W. Bourdillon
Summary: In all honesty he knew that he was following him for all the wrong reasons… Kisame x Sasuke Implied Kisame x Itachi Slightly AU Rated for Safety


**The Scent of Flowers to Those Who Live and Those Who Die**

**By F. W. Bourdillon**

In all honesty he knew that he was following him for all the wrong reasons…

**Warning**: Contains Shonen-ai / Yaoi

**Word** **Count**: 1,276

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and all rights belong to Kishimoto

**A/n**: Just an idea that's been floating around my head for a bit

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There were two types of people in the world; those who lead and those who followed.

Before Kisame had met Itachi he had never taken an order without putting up some kind of fight or making some kind of remark, even in the Akatsuki, whenever he was told to do something he always had to say something back or complain about it.

He hated taking orders and preferred to stay in charge or at least show that it was his own choices that were being made when he was told to do something.

But, when it came down to Itachi, he didn't mind being told what to do, of course he occasionally made a wise-crack but he never meant it and Itachi would always ignore them knowing that the ex kiri-nin would listen to whatever he said when it came down to it.

Itachi was the first person he had ever taken orders from and actually enjoyed it…but he was not the last.

Kisame didn't know how all this had happened; he didn't even know why he was still here really.

As he lay under a tree, one arm behind his head, the other at his side, blue hands fiddling with the grass, and eyes shut contently, he couldn't help but wonder how he found himself following yet another Uchiha.

He also couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

He wondered if Itachi would be mad at him if he were still around.

He didn't open his eyes when he heard footsteps approaching him or even move for that matter, Kisame just laid there, he knew exactly who they belonged to.

Kisame hadn't been around when Itachi was killed, but he had managed to see his body be set ablaze by the youngest of the Uchiha's, but for some reason, he wasn't sad. Kisame felt like he knew this was how it was going to end, how it was supposed to end.

Though maybe "end" was a bad word choice.

Itachi's life had ended, sure, but that had only seemed to start so many more things.

The Akatsuki was gone, and as far as he knew no one else was left.

Save himself of course.

The person that he had heard approaching him earlier kneeled down in front of him, and single hand resting on his leg. Kisame opened his eyes slowly to meet the face of pale skin and black eyes that reminded him so much of Itachi. He flashed a toothy grin to the youngest Uchiha.

"Come all this way just to visit me? What about your little team of misfits?"

Even though it could be taken as an insult, it was really just a general question, and Kisame was sure that the younger knew that.

"I sent them off to do something else; they should be busy for the next couple days." The Uchiha replied, ignoring Kisame's first question.

Kisame reached up a hand and brushed black hair out of the younger's eyes, he almost had to suppress a sigh. Kami, he wondered if all Uchiha's were this…enchanting or if it was just Itachi and his brother.

The younger moved in-between Kisame's legs and leaned his face forward, lips brushing for a brief moment before they were pressed fully against one another. A blue arm snaked around the Uchiha's waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Kisame could remember the first time he and Itachi had kissed; it hadn't necessarily been _loving_, considering neither of them remembered how to properly love, but it had been pretty damn good in Kisame's opinion. With them it had always a fight for dominance, really whoever would "win" was the one who had more energy to keep up the fight.

The first time they had kissed had been in a field of flowers, so cliché and uninteresting, but it hadn't seemed to matter to either of them as they stood there, lips meeting again and again only parting for brief moments for air.

Kisame remembered how…fresh and alive the flowers aroma had smelled that day…

With the younger Uchiha, it really depended on the mood, if the youngest Uchiha was in a bad mood Kisame would let him be in charge and the kisses always turned out brutal and rough, he really didn't like being cut with a blade. But when he was in a good mood, it was pretty much calm and gentle, a little scary in Kisame's opinion considering this was the **great** Uchiha, Sasuke.

His first kiss with Sasuke was unexpected and strange, but at the same time it seemed to make sense.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Kisame stared at the sky, his thought drifting to Itachi, he really couldn't believe that he was dead, but he didn't have much time to think as he noticed a slightly familiar presence._

_He didn't turn his head or put up his guard as the younger approached him only to stop about ten feet away from his current stand point, because if he died, he really wouldn't care. The Akatsuki and Itachi was gone._

_When Itachi died, he had taken a little piece of Kisame with him…_

_The younger didn't move or do anything, just stare and watch him._

_Kisame sighed, before turning his head to the side looking at the youngest Uchiha with indifference, "What do you want kid?" he asked in a calmer voice then he had ever used and it made Kisame feel a little detached form the world like he was looking through someone else's eyes and speaking through someone's else's voice._

_The Uchiha's eye twitched in he seemed to be glaring at Kisame, the man in question couldn't help but laugh, "You know…Itachi used to give me that same look." He said turning back to look at the sky a new smile almost twisted in sadness and happiness on his face._

_Kisame hated himself for sulking._

_Only after ten minutes did the younger Uchiha move, and when he was close enough to Kisame he whispered a barely audible, "What do I want…?" he repeated Kisame's question slowly before replying, "You."_

_Kisame's eyes had snapped open and he had turned to look at Sasuke like he asking him if he had heard him right, but before he could actually do anything other than turn around Sasuke had grabbed his collar and pressed their lips together._

_Kisame hadn't resisted._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They broke the kiss and the younger stared at Kisame for a moment before standing up and starting to walk away.

Kisame groaned, _'Always in a rush to keep moving'_.

The ex kiri-nin stood up, dusting himself off and quickly grabbing his Samehada before beginning to follow Sasuke, "So where we going today Sasuke-_kun_?" he said in a sort of mocking voice.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Kisame laughed; because he loved making the Uchiha feel like a little kid and he knew how much it pissed him off.

"Around."

Kisame sighed, okay, maybe he shouldn't have made fun of him, he hated not knowing where they were going considering the younger had very…peculiar tastes when it came down to places to spend time in.

But he followed him regardless.

Because that's what Kisame was.

A follower.

Itachi had been the first one to make him become that.

And Sasuke made sure to keep it that way for whatever reason.

And as they walked through the forest casually, Kisame though to himself, as he could smell the faint scent of sweetness from flowers, that the scent the emanated was just as strong and fresh and sweet as they had been the first time he had kissed Itachi.

Maybe he did only follow Sasuke because he so painstakingly reminded him of Itachi.

Or maybe there was a sentimental value of some sort for his actions.

But really, he had to wonder…if Sasuke could smell the flowers to…?

_Owari_


End file.
